


You could Kill me (And you should)

by DovahCourts



Category: The Closer
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Gritz Mafia AU?Yes.
Relationships: Gavin Q. Baker III/Fritz Howard
Kudos: 1





	You could Kill me (And you should)

**Author's Note:**

> [Gritz Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/dovahcourts/playlist/2PoGNuqvncDxiJpOBxbWh6?si=9yGBxs8HQQabxeTy3VhgOQ)

Gavin chortled when he was promptly shoved against the wall, a switch blade held against his throat. "Ooh, rough. I like~" he purred as he glanced up at the taller man.

"Shut it, I'll stab you if I have to." Fritz sneered as he tilted the blade, glaring down as Gavin simply smirked. That fucking smirked he always used. The blonde got a hold of Fritz's tie and began to fondle with it.

"Do watch the suit, Dearie. It's Armani." Gavin said in dissatisfaction.

"You fuckin' little Minx." the darker haired man uttered as he nicked the blade, drawing little blood, but it still caused Gavin to wipe that grin off his face. Fritz could kill him, though the last thing he needs is Baker's Capos hounding him for killing their leader. Not that he has Capos of his own. But still, it's tiring to kill off an entire Organization.

The blonde was silent for a moment before he smiled again. "Too afraid to kill me love?" he asked, tilting his head and raising one brow. "Don't make me kill you, Mr. Baker." Fritz gave him a hard look, before he felt hands on his chest. "Darling, we don't have to do this. We could do something.. else?" Gavin said as he dragged his hands down to Fritz's groin, but, Fritz dropped his blade and grabbed Gavin's intruding hands. Gavin smirked, his eyes flashing over to the bush. There was a glint of a gun which caused Fritz to open his the door of nis moving van or what he calls it "Donnavier" and shoved Gavin inside as he climbed in, closing the door quickly as guns were fired.

"That was a fuckin' trap?! Trying to get me fuckin' killed?!" Fritz yelled, Gavin was also displeased. "We were going to only injure you, besides, you did ambush me." Gavin grumbled as he slumped down on the car chair. "Gah shit." The dark haired man cursed as he saw an SUV on the side mirror, he grabbed his gun out, pulling his body out half way and fired.

Bullets would miss his target and bullets would fire back at him.. well not him, only the tires. Gavin was obviously important to their Organization. He turned back to Gavin who was still grouching that his distraction didn't work. What a baby.

Gavin turned his head to the his side of the side mirror. His crew members will get him back. 'Or they won't..' Gavin thought to himself as he frowned at one of the SUV tires blowing out. He did nit want to get stuck with this man, not after Fritz nicked Gavin's throat, almost staining his Armani suit. That would be a tragedy to ruin such an expensive attire.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
